


Little left to the imagination

by EvanJosten



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I had to write something myself, M/M, Titty window galore, it is too good to not do something about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:16:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanJosten/pseuds/EvanJosten
Summary: What happens when Andrew Minyard decides that he can be a bit bolder than usual? Is Nicky the one who gave him the inspiration, or was it a style he saw and knew he needed to try it as well?





	Little left to the imagination

Fall was already well under way when the Monsters decided to head to Eden’s Twilight after another game the foxes had played. The weather was still kind and not too cold. As per usual, they made their first stop at Sweetie’s, ordering the ice cream minus the special, in respect to Aaron. Neil couldn’t help but to notice how Andrew was overly dressed, wearing too many layers for the warmth of the evening, but it wasn’t the strangest thing he’d seen from his boyfriend, which resulted in him simply shrugging it as another Andrew-like thing. Andrew was dressed all in black, a turtle neck peeking from under a coat that was attached all the way to the neck.

Neil took another bite of his too sweet ice cream before to push his portion towards Andrew, which resulted in him receiving a quirked up eyebrow in question. Neil shook his head, muttering how it was too sweet and instead said he wanted to simply sit there and talk, something he couldn’t do with his mouth too full. He then laid back onto the seat of his chair and proceeded to exchange with Kevin about what had gone wrong during the latest game and what could be done in order to make the team better.

Andrew rolled his eyes at that, annoyance pooling inside his stomach. He didn’t go out with his family only to listen to his boyfriend and his protégé talk about something as lame as Exy. As soon as he was done with both his bowl and Neil’s, he looked over to see if the redhead was too entranced in his conversation to notice him going to the bathroom. Satisfied with what he’d seen, Andrew left to the bathroom.

A few minutes went by as Neil spoke to Kevin about strategies and the like. Inevitably, Neil noticed how a certain pair of eyes were missing, eyes he often felt on him. He looked around to see if he could spot Andrew. He eventually did, only seeing him holding his coat folded over his chest, clutched by an arm against his torso. Neil nodded and mouthed ‘time to go?’ to Andrew, met with a nod from the blonde.

The group went to the Maserati and boarded it, Neil carelessly sitting in the passenger seat and looking out of the window, his attention on the lampposts around them and how their light reflected in the windows of nearby buildings. Columbia at night was a sight to behold, and he couldn’t get enough of it, especially when he was with Andrew. The ride went silently aside of the music blared by the car’s speakers, something to put them in the mood for the evening that was to come.

When they arrived at destination, Andrew let the others get out of the car, then went to park, discarding his coat in the car. He scoffed to himself about how his not-boyfriend was too stupid to not notice something was up, as Neil wasn’t known to keep anything out of the ordinary to himself. He got out himself and started in the direction of the club, locking his car with his distance key. The group was sitting at their usual spot, a tray of shooters and drinks in front of them. Neil had a non-alcoholic beer in front of him.

He was in the midst of taking a sip when Neil’s eyes met with Andrew’s and he caught himself in a fit of coughing as his drink had gone through the wrong pipe. Nicky and Kevin looked at him with concern as Neil recollected his breath.

“Are you all right?” / “You can’t even drink properly” fused at the same time, sentences Andrew’s ears caught as he was getting in hearing distance. The only other face that was showing an appropriate reaction was Aaron’s, with a scowl of disgust painted all over his features, accompanied with crossed arms.

After a few seconds, Kevin and Nicky looked in the direction both Aaron and Neil were facing. Kevin’s jaw dropped and Nicky let out a shrieking “Where did you even get _THAT_ , is it _mine?!_ ” Neil’s face was now matching the color of his hair, before he brought both hands to his face, covering his features in shame. It wasn’t often that he wanted to strip Andrew from his clothes right then and there but now was one of those moments and he was with people he didn’t want to see him like that.

Andrew’s eyes gleamed with smugness as he walked to take his seat. The opening of his shirt displayed the well-toned muscles of his chest, along with the slight chest hair he was able to grow. Andrew turned to Nicky and shook his head.

“I wouldn’t venture in your closet even if my life depended on it.”

Nicky clutched his heart in shock and hurt, looking comically distressed, as if Andrew had just insulted him to the deepest meaning of who he was. Nicky frowned and then felt a smirk grow on his lips as Andrew wearing a titty shirt meant he was comfortable enough in his sexuality. Nothing could’ve made him prouder of his cousin than that.

Neil’s breathing was still laboring as Andrew leaned over to him, a hand under the table sliding against Neil’s thigh, caressing over the fabric with purpose. He then proceeded to bring his free hand to Neil’s, to catch both his wrists so Neil could look at him. He whisper shouted to Neil so Neil could hear him over the music.

“Let’s go in the janitor’s closet for some time, and when we’re done, grab other drinks, yes or no?”

Neil nodded furiously as Andrew stood up and led Neil by the hands he was still holding. The rest of the group eyed them as the couple left and then kept drinking with purpose, Kevin so he could muster the courage to dance, Nicky to be tipsy enough to kiss strangers, and Aaron to clean his mind from the eye-fucking he had just witnessed.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!
> 
> This is totally crack and self-indulging. It is also my take on what would happen be it Andrew wore a titty window shirt.


End file.
